


A Simple Drop of Blood

by CloudyBear



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Vampire, Character Death, Kissing, M/M, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-28
Updated: 2016-04-28
Packaged: 2018-06-05 03:05:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6686656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CloudyBear/pseuds/CloudyBear
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>////SPOILERS////          </p><p>/////Vampire!Phil au where Dan Accidentally breaks a glass and ends up alone in the                                      restroom///</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Simple Drop of Blood

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, this is my first oneshot :) I'm actually posting this hoping it compensates for my lack of activity concerning my chaptered fic, and for that I am extremely sorry! Unfortunately I've been going through many exams lately, and mock ones too... T.T  
> Anyway, I hope you enjoy this! ^-^

Dan didn’t really know what he was doing in a night club. He’d never really despised places like this, despite his reluctance when it came to socialising, but he definitely didn’t consider this fun unlike most of his friends who’d dragged him here. Dan was just sat on a bar stool in the corner, his elbow leaning against the bar’s surface. His hair had started to curl a little at the tips despite his time spent straightening it earlier that day. During the past few months his friends had seemed so interested in taking him to parties and going out and about at late hours, telling him that he should get laid. As if Dan didn’t know of his lack of sexual life, his dumb friends certainly weren’t letting him know anything new. All his friends also knew of his attraction to guys instead of girls, as he had come out a couple of years prior. At first Dan had tried to refuse all these invitations, but found himself quickly irritated by their pushiness and always decided to go with it in the end as it was just not worth all the effort put into refusing. After all he wasn’t really losing anything apart from some time on his laptop, and that, he spent the rest of his time on it anyway.

All around him loud music was resonating and bouncing off the walls in every direction, muffling what people were saying and turning every noise into a loud blur. Bright lights were shining in every direction, making his surroundings, mostly made out of people jumping, dancing and grinding against each other, quite hard to distinguish properly. Dan felt the atmosphere becoming more and more stuffy, the crowd becoming far too dense for his liking.

One of his so called friends, Chris, then came forward, pushing through masses of people before finally reaching Dan.

“Hey mate!” he started, sounding a little tipsy. “It doesn’t look like you’re having to much fun does it now… Heeeey I know, the reason we actually took you here was to find someone you know!” he slurred.

Dan shook his head slowly, a little bemused about his friend’s state, but also a little exasperated at what he just said.

“Yeah, whatever, I mean everyone is with someone else and besides, I know none of these people anyway,” Dan replied.

“Man don’t be so dull, look, let me buy you a drink while I think up something for you,” the other boy smiled lopsidedly at Dan, and turned around to face the counter. Dan watched Chris order two glasses of vodka, nearly spilling his own all over Dan when he was going to give him his glass. Dan took the drink a little hesitantly, before telling himself fuck it. If his current state wasn’t going to let him enjoy himself one bit, he may as well let the alcohol do the job for him instead. After Dan had taken is first gulp, Chris started talking to him again.

“So, step one to finding you a guy tonight; searching.”

Chris exaggeratedly placed his hand on top of his forehead and squinted his eyes, as if any of those actions were actually going to be of any help in finding what he was looking for. Dan sighed and took another few gulps, then a couple more, followed by some others. Before he knew it, he was clutching an empty glass in between his fingers and he was feeling a lot more lightheaded and relaxed than he was before.

Chris suddenly shouted out from the top of his lungs so he could be heard over all the noise that was already present in the room “AAAH HAA! HIM!” and pointed at a tall dark haired boy leaning against the wall at the opposite side of the room.

Dan who had been peacefully observing the transparency of his glass in wonder, jumped at the sudden and unexpected outburst, causing him to bolt upright and put his hands on his knees quite harshly as a reflex, ending up with him smashing his glass onto his leg during the process. Little pieces and shards of glass fell to he ground, but many of them cutting and digging through the skin of his palm, dark scarlet patterns starting to trace themselves.

“OOOW! What the fuck Chris!?” shouted Dan in surprise and also in pain coming from his left hand that was previously holding onto the glass. He then looked up to where Chris was pointing.

Dan immediately noticed the boy in question. Not because of his perfect straight and dark ebony hair, or the the dark button up shirt that revealed a part of his hips. And especially not because of his beautiful deep eyes that were either a deep blue or maybe green, or the innocent looking and a little confused expression that was plastered on his face. No. Definitely not. It was probably and only *cough* because the boy was staring straight at him fixedly, looking a little surprised, maybe. Dan suddenly felt quite self conscious despite the alcohol pumping through his veins. He kept his gaze on the boy, but it seemed as if he was going to have to be the one to break the eye contact, as the black haired boy’s gaze was just staying fixated on Dan.

So he awkwardly looked away and glanced back at his hands now soaked in blood. How weird. Why was that boy looking at him like that. Chris may have shouted loudly, but they were both at the opposite ends of the room and it would practically be impossible to hear him over the noise that was surrounding them. Dan let go of his grip on the shards and bits of glass, letting them fall to the ground next to the ones that had fallen on the floor beforehand, and slowly got up from his stool leaving Chris without a word and headed towards the bathroom, being careful as to not push any shards stuck in his skin any deeper. It would be a lot easier to take them out if he washed the blood away first. Dan shuddered at the thought and tried to ignore some of the throbbing pain, shivers crawling up his back.

Once Dan walked through a long dimly lit corridor he finally got to the restroom that was empty. There was no noise to be heard, no more voices or music. He walked up to one of the sinks and turned on the tap, the sound of water echoing and filling the whole room. The dim lights hanging from the ceiling were reflecting on the dirty grey ceramic tiles, that should’ve appeared white if they were cleaned regularly. He looked up into the mirror in front of him and noticed that he was starting to look a little tired, the skin under his eyes looking a little darker than it should be. His fringe was quite curly at the ends and it was also looking a little messier than he wished to admit.

Dan looked back down and carefully placed his left hand in the sink, under the lukewarm water. It stung a little at first when the liquid came in contact with his skin, but he quickly adjusted to the feeling. A pool of scarlet was forming in the sink, swirling around like an endless abyss with no end. He then tried to pick out some of the shards and bit his lip, wincing and trying to divert his eyes from the scene, not enjoying the view.

As he was doing so, he suddenly heard a creaking noise that seemed to come from the door behind, as if it had rapidly been opened and shut by someone, so he quickly glanced up into the glass to check if anyone was actually there. But he was the only one to be seen in the reflection, there was no one else. Weird, he thought. He was having the strange impression that he was being watched. It was probably his imagination playing tricks on him, and after all, the beginning of a headache was starting to appear.

Once he had removed most of the shards Dan let out a small sigh of relief, turning off the tap. Some blood was still escaping from various cuts, mostly the deeper ones. Dan was still quite dumbfounded by the fact that he had smashed that glass. He never actually though that he would one day smash one against his knee as a reflex. He quietly laughed out loud in exasperation and tried to lean against the sink, putting both hands on it for support. That appeared to not be such a good idea.

Dan squealed out in pain for the second time that night as he clutched his left hand into his right, cursing at how dumb he was. His hand was throbbing quite hardly, and he’d now left a bright red smudge on the side of the sink. God he was so stupid sometimes. But it was at that moment that the impression of not being alone caught hold of him once again. He was sure that he’d just heard the sound of someone breathing, no, it sounded more like someone was chuckling behind him. He stayed there frozen for a moment staring at his blood covered hand before finally snapping out of it.

Dan slowly looked up into the glass. No one. Nothing.

But he did hear a shuffling noise this time, as if someone was moving behind his back. Oh no, what if they were crouched behind him or something? And oh god, what if they wanted to harm him?

Dan silently took a step backwards, feeling slightly afraid, and waited for a second before swiftly turning around and glancing at the toilet stools that were all shut. Once more, no one. He took a couple of hesitant steps forward, trying to man up and push away all the anxiety he was feeling at that moment, and pushed the stool open with his non dominant hand. It opened with a creak, cutting through the silence that had once again fallen over the room. His heartbeat had gravely risen in the past few minutes and he really didn’t know why he was opening this door to a toilet stool instead of getting out from the restroom as quickly as possible. He let out a deep breath that he didn’t know he was holding when he realised that the stool turned out to be empty.

Well, he was definitely getting worked up for nothing. He hated his brain that made him think that monsters, that he didn’t even believe in one bit, were hiding behind every dark corner, waiting to jump out at him. He always used to be scared of that when he was small, and he never thought he would be feeling this way again, not at his age anyway, and certainly not in the restroom of a nightclub. Anyway, he came to the conclusion that it would just be a lot easier if he got the hell out of here and went back home to either watch some anime, or go to sleep if he felt anymore tired than he already was.

He turned back round, ready to walk to the door. But what he was not ready for, was the tall figure that was now facing him, standing in front of the sink.

“OH MY FUCKING GOD JESUS CHRIST!!” he let out, almost having a heart attack. How many times was he going to have to face IRL screamers today? The person in front of him chuckled slightly in an amused way, that seemed a little too sinister for Dan’s liking. Dan looked up to the person now recognisable as boy. Oh, the boy that’d been staring at him earlier.

All Dan could hear was his own breathing. It actually seemed as if the other boy wasn’t breathing himself because of how his chest movements weren’t even noticeable.

As they were closer up now, Dan took in some of his features that he had failed to notice during their last encounter, if you could actually consider it as such. His pale skin was creating a big contrast against his dark hair, and also against his pink lips, that were aligned into a small lopsided smirk. He had quite broad shoulders, and like Dan, was wearing a pair of dark skinny jeans that outlined his legs and hips quite well, if Dan were to judge.

As soon as Dan thought of how pretty the boy, or man, that’s what he should actually call him as he looked older than Dan himself, he turned a bright shade of red. As if on cue, the man’s smirk grew even wider.

Dan straightened his back not really knowing what to say. He noticed that he was actually, probably a couple of inches taller than the dark haired boy standing in front of him, but he still did get the impression he was towering over Dan for some bizarre reason.

“Mmmm.. Sorry about that, I was just really surprised by your… your appearance..?” Dan asked more than stated.

“You’re not that far from the point you know,” the blue eyed man said, taking a step forward towards Dan. Dan had no idea of what he just said. “What’s your name, little boy?” he then asked, in such a sweet manner that Dan wondered how this man managed to switch from imposing to innocent looking in a matter of seconds.

“Ah uh Dan,” he muttered back, feeling his cheeks heat.

“Dan.. What a cute name for such a cute boy,” answered the other, still backing up towards the brown haired individual.

Dan had forgotten all about leaving and the pain in his hand, his entire mind focused on the blue eyed person, and not really knowing what to do in this situation, he backed up into the cubicle without realising it, and said the only thing that came to mind.

“Oh um thanks, what’s yours then?”

“Me? Mmm didn’t think you’d actually ask. I’m Phil.”

“That’s… a nice name,” Dan said, almost inaudibly as his back hit against the wall at the end of the enclosed space. Both boys were now entirely in the small cubicle, Phil’s face and body now a lot closer to Dan’s than before.

“I saw you back there, staring at me next to your friend. You looked kind of bored, didn’t you. And I thought that, maybe, maybe I could help you out?” Phil leaned in over Dan, putting his right arm behind Dan’s shoulders and against the wall behind him to support himself. Their faces were now inches away, Dan breathing a lot faster. Dan did find Phil extremely hot, that was for sure. But he was also a little confused as to why Phil was actually taking an interest in him and even offering to, well, he knew what he meant.

But as soon as Phil’s cool fingertips came up to smoothly stroke the side of his face, he forgot all about his worries. His touch did feel a little startling, sending shivers down his neck and spine, his breath hitching slightly, but nonetheless Dan couldn’t deny that he was liking this. He allowed himself to glance into Phil’s eyes, admiring how deep they looked. So blue, mixed with some bright green and a little trail of yellow. Phil stared back at him quite intensely, as if debating on something, Dan had no idea what.

Then, Phil leaned in even closer, both their noses touching, and whispered, his eyes still locked with Dan’s. “Hope you don’t mind,” before lightly pressing his lips against Dan’s, giving him no time to reply but not pressing to hard either, as if to let Dan push away if he didn’t want this. Just like his fingers, Phil’s lips felt quite cold against his own, but Dan took no notice of it, and kissed back in want and need. He hadn’t done this in such a long time, and he was now feeling extremely needy. They stayed like that for a while making out, Dan’s eyes shut as he enjoyed the sensation of Phil’s hands that were now trailing down his sides, coming to a stop and sliding under Dan’s shirt, his fingers coming in contact with Dan’s tanned skin. Dan brought his unharmed hand up to Phil’s neck and pulled him in, in an attempt to deepen their embrace even more. He was finding it quite hard to keep his left arm to the side just hanging there, so he ended bringing it up to Phil’s neck too, but just pressing his arm and leaving his still blood stained hand hanging.

Phil suddenly jerked his head to the side causing theirs mouths to fall apart, and Dan needing to breath after such a lack of oxygen. He was a panting mess, his forehead falling down to press against Phil’s shoulder in an attempt to cool down. Dan could feel the black haired boy’s lips linger along his neck, leaving a few pecks here and there. He then licked a thin trail and sucked lightly over it, resulting in Dan letting out and unintentional groan. Dan instantly turned a shade pinker, but ignored it as Phil then breathed out to him.

“God you smell so nice baby.”

Dan, his eyes closed, feeling so overwhelmed in bliss, ignored the shyness that had returned at the bottom of his stomach and retorted in a jokingly manner “Oh so that’s why you came and found me, because I smell nice.”

Dan felt Phil’s lips curve into a smile against his skin, before he went back to kissing him a little lower down. Dan let out a loud moan this time, not being able to control himself. He was feeling so good and he never wanted this to stop.

“Actually that is the main reason you know..” Phil continued in a deep raspy voice. Dan gripped tightly around Phil’s back, ignoring the little pain that came searing through his hand. This man was really tipping him over the edge.

“The other reason being, that if you smell so good, you must taste good… And how was I going to refuse an offer like this?“

Dan found himself confused by Phil’s words, not knowing exactly what Phil had just meant. He just decided to go with it.

Both of them stayed pressed together like that in a tight embrace, Dan enjoying the contact.

But then, out of nowhere, a big soaring pain erupted from Dan’s neck, as if his flesh had just been torn apart. His eyes flew open in confusion and hurt, not understanding what was happening. Phil’s grip tightened around him to the point where he was being totally pressed against him, his bones feeling as if they were about to get crushed under the pressure. He could feel a trail of warm liquid running down his neck and onto his shirt. That’s when he realised a few things.

What was pressed hard into his neck were fangs.

Dan’s whole body was searing in pain, feeling like his life was being sucked out of him along with his blood. He glanced in front of him and nearly had another heart attack. It appeared that in the mirror there was only him. No Phil to be seen. He could see in the mirror the long thick trail of blood descending past his collarbones and staining his shirt a bright crimson colour. Then suddenly everything seemed to make sense.

As utterly stupid as it sounded, Phil was a vampire. That was why he couldn’t see him in the reflection, and why his skin was so cold. It also explained why Phil had looked at him so suddenly when he’d broken his glass and had started bleeding, and most all, it explained why he wanted to taste him. It was in that moment that Dan knew he was done for.

"Phii- Phiiiil!” he moaned out desperately, not wanting to die as he was starting to feel all dizzy, the pain subsiding a little.

Phil ignored him for a while, before he finally stopped sucking blood from his neck and removed himself, looking up at Dan while still keeping a good grip on him, blood dribbling down the side of his mouth and down his chin, an amused smile plastered on his face.

“Yes Dan? Got anything to say as your last words?”

“Wh- Why.. Phil…?” was all Dan could manage, his vision becoming slightly blurry.

“That’s probably the most evident question to ask? I mean why do you think I’m doing this?” He reached down and grabbed Dan’s left hand causing him to shiver in unease.

He trailed his tong over one of Dan’s fingers that was still covered in the scarlet liquid, a wicked smile on his lips.

“Oh, and please don’t blame me. You should blame your friend, he’s the one who made your blood pour in the first place,” he smirked.

Dan grunted in reply, his eyelids starting to shut on their own accord, numbness taking over of his body. Phil took hold of Dan’s cheek and caressed it. The last thing Dan heard before blacking out totally was Phil’s deep voice.

“What a shame such a cute boy like you got to find such a fate. But then again, at least you enjoyed yourself in your last moments,’ he giggled.

And then Dan fell into an endless darkness that is death.

**Author's Note:**

> Sooo? Who would've thought? ^^' That was quite predictable yes...! I hope it wasn't too bad and that you got to enjoy reading it, a little? Byyyyye :D


End file.
